The present invention relates to computer performance improvements for real-time network graph rendering. More particularly, the present invention relates to adaptive labeling of network graphs.
A three-dimensional (3D) graph may include multiple different vertices that are distributed and connected in a 3D arrangement. The connections between the vertices are termed edges.